


Winner Takes All (alternate ending)

by tvlover9



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Coda, M/M, s02e12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvlover9/pseuds/tvlover9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zero doesn't want Jude to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner Takes All (alternate ending)

**Author's Note:**

> The first few lines are direct quotes from the Season 2 Finale.

“I’m done settling for percentages, percentages of my father, percentages of you. I want it all, and I can’t stick around waiting for it.” Jude says as he steps around Zero and heads for the door.

 

Zero takes a deep breath. “Gideon.” He says as he stares at the ground. He can’t believe he just said that, but it was the only way he could think of to stop Jude from leaving.

 

Jude stops in the doorway and looks back at him. “What?”

 

Zero turns and steps and closer to Jude. “That’s my name. Gideon.” He says trying to act like it’s not a big deal that.

 

Jude smiles, he knows how hard it was for Zero to tell him that. “I would love to take Gideon on a date, to a public place, and listen to him tell me exactly who he is. If you want that, give me a call sometime.” Jude turns and walks out the door.

 

Zero sighs, staring at his picture on the wall of the locker room. He clinches his fist, the feeling in the pit of his stomach that had started when Jude said he wanted a relationship with him, growing heavier.

 

His thoughts screamed and swirled through his head.

_Don’t let him leave, you’ll never see him again._

_Tell him, show him who you are._

_You can’t do it, you can’t just let him in like that, what if he leaves anyway._

_You’ll just mess it, up hurt him, it’s better to get out now._

_You don’t even know who you are, how can you tell him._

_You need him, do something!_

Zero grabs his phone out of his pocket and hits the speed dial. He holds the phone up to his ear, he can barely hear the ringing over the pounding of his heart. He takes a deep breath trying to calm himself down.

 

“Hello?” Jude answers tentatively.

 

“Hey” Zero tries to croak out around the lump in his throat. He clears his throat and takes another deep breath. “So,” he says trying to inflect his normal level of confidence into his voice, “I’m free now, wanna go somewhere?” He steps out into the hallway and sees Jude standing at the end of it, facing away from him.

 

Jude doesn’t respond and Zero starts to panic. “Umm, I just thought, maybe we could go on that date now, somewhere public, or whatever. But, if you’ve got plans that’s…”

 

Hearing Zero’s voice behind him Jude turns around, “No, I’m free, I just…. Are you sure?” Jude stares at Zero from the other end of the hall.

 

Zero looks down, trying to quiet the thoughts in his head.

_This is a bad idea._

_You’re never going to be able to be the man he wants._

_Don’t do it, just walk away now, before it gets to hard._

_This is too much, you’re getting in to deep._

_It’s already too late, it would break you to lose him now._

He looks up at Jude and nods, “Ya, I’m sure.”

 

A smile spreads across Jude’s face and he hangs up the phone. Zero chuckles at the excitement on Jude's face, but his heart clenches as he thinks "Please God, don't let me ruin this."


End file.
